


Love Is For Everyone

by ohutblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disability, Hurt/Comfort, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Romance, disabled!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohutblog/pseuds/ohutblog
Summary: Thor Borson is known for his arrogance, his ill-considered actions and his cockiness. A bad mix, which led to a terrible accident two years ago, of which only few know. Thor was hardly injured. After his punishment, Thor must find his way back to his life and will learn that his recklessness not only has dire consequences for himself but also negatively affects others.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> This idea came on Christmas Eve and I had to write it down.  
> However, I would like to say that I do not have any medical knowledge or education.
> 
> Sadly, I don’t have a beta reader and English isn’t my native language.

Finally it was time, he could leave the clinic. How long had he longed for this day? Seven months or eight? He didn't know that exactly anymore. The memories of his accident were blury, he could only remember a few things. However, these were anything but nice. 

****

It had been after the Christmas party of his father's company. Everyone had fun, drank and laughed. Nothing could have clouded his good mood. Just before midnight, they had all stood in front of the restaurant and shared one last bottle of mead.

"I raise my glass for Thor. Soon he will throw Odin off his throne and run the company. Soon the reign of terror of the mighty All-Father will be over."

Volstagg had lifted his glass, which was one of the plastic cups they had received from a desperate waiter who was glad that the group had finally left. But in his drunken state he had poured half of the contents over Brunhilde, Thor's adopted sister, who turned away annoyed.

"You can be glad that Odin isn't here anymore, Volstagg or you wouldn't have had a job tomorrow. Talking about the company, when does father actually intend to push the scepter into your hand?"

Volstagg had only grinned since the young Odinson had taken over his medieval slang. Before Thor could answer, Fandral had already interrupted him. Swaying, he leaned against his burly friend, looked at him seriously, what a sober person would've perceived as mad and poked his face with his finger.

"My dear Volstagg, I can understand that Odin may not be the most benevolent boss but let Thor first enjoy his spare time as a student. Before you know it, he'll sit in the office, sign important papers and fret with dissatisfied employees."

The beard man had angrily knocked Fandral's finger out of his view and had now completely turned to his smaller friend. 

"You've already had enough fun with him. It's time he finally takes responsibility. Thor doesn't study at one of the best universities in the country to be drunk and to party all the time."

Volstagg grew louder and had approached the younger man. 

"If I had had such a chance back then, I would have been happy. But my parents didn't have the money to finance my studies. Can you imagine how bitter it is to find out after the second semester that you won't be able to afford a third one, despite the extra income you earn. I'm only an ambulance driver and not a doctor but I'm still care for my own livelihood."

It became quiet. Odin led an nursing service for people with disabilities who didn't want to live in a nursing home or who needed help with small things but otherwise were able to live alone. Years ago, he had started with a branch in a small town near New York City, from where the drivers and nurses went to their patients. Later, he had opened more branches bit by bit as demand rose and the efficiency of Odin's staff was highly praised. So if you need help with home-based care these days, it was almost impossible to get past the company 'Borson and Son'. 

Volstagg was one of the most popular drivers of the company because of his friendly, teddybear-like nature and patience, he brought the patients much joy and laughter. Originally, he had wanted to study medicine but his parents had had little money and had been unable to afford their son his education. That's why in his youth, Volstagg had spent more time working part-time than with his friends.  
Thor, on the other hand, could afford a fine education because of his parent's, especially his father's fortune. He often went out with Fandral and Sif, drank far too much and enjoyed the company of men and women in lonley nights with whom he flirted shamelessly in bars and clubs. His carefree life was known not only in his university, everyone was begging for his attention as erveryone hoped for limitless fun with him, no, his private life was also much loved gossip for the employees of the company. Of course, this was a thorn in the eye of his father and sister. Thor, however, didn't care. 

"Please. My friends, I ask you. The evening has been so nice. Let's not discuss such sad things."

Fandral grinned and enthusiastically agreed. From his younger sister, he got only an annoyed sigh. 

"Fine, Thor's right. That's probably the fault of too much alcohol. But if you excuse me, I'll go home now. I have to get some sleep before my shift starts. Maybe I'll get something to eat on the way. So, who wants to share a taxi?"

Everyone in the group, except Thor and Fandral, had followed their beard friend's suggestion and ended the evening. It was not for nothing that they had said you should stop when the celebration was at its best. But these words weren't for Thor. He had grabbed Fandral and drunk the rest of the mead. Both men had been in the cold for a long time remembering the old days, laughing as they were trying to flirt with the gorgeous waiter who shut the doors of the restaurant after his shift and then chased them away. 

Chuckling, they had stopped at Thor's car after the harsh words of the man and sat down heavily. 

"Damn. I can't find my phone. How do we call a taxi now? How much energy does your battery still have?"

The answer was easy. Thor had taken so many photos and videos that the battery of his cellphone was dead. With a loud sigh, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Unfortunately, his fogged brain was no longer able to think clearly. 

"You know what, I can still drive, my Fandral. We just have to be careful that the police doesn't stop us. My father will kill me if I lose my driver's license."

It had been a lie and the two men hadn't come far. After ten minutes, Thor's concentration had slipped and he had overlooked a stop sign. He could only remember a loud crash and a dark green car. 

During the interrogation, he had been told that they had been lucky. The young man in the other car, on the other hand, had been badly injured and was in the hospital. The car of said man had come from the right side and that's why Thor had wrecked the driver's side. After that, he couldn't say much because his father had sent lawyers who had settled a deal. He had to undergo a withdrawal and had to pay a huge fine but otherwise there wouldn't be consequences.

****

If only he had gone home with his friends back then, if he only had shared a taxi with his good old friend Volstagg, his life would probably have been different. But here he was, at the doors of an rehab clinic waiting for his sister to drive him to his father's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all of you who did comment or left kudos. It's great that there are people in this world who've enjoyed reading my little story.
> 
> I have decided that I will post this chapter today as I won't be able to do so in the next few days.
> 
> As you know, I don't have a beta reader and English isn't my native language. So, I'm sorry for small or huge spelling mistakes.

More than two hours had passed since he was released from the detox but his sister was nowhere to see. But it wasn't really a surprise. Brunhilde had always liked to anger him. When he wanted to call her, she finally came around the corner.

After his younger sister had silenced him during the drive, Thor more or less gave in to his thoughts. His entire life was put on hold, he had to pause his studies and his friends hadn't been able to visit him because Odin wanted to cover up this huge scandal as good as possible. After all, the reputation of the whole company was attached to it. 

What the blond man was most afraid of was his father's wrath. He, too, rarely came to visit, staying away from his eldest son. But the disappointment was always written on his face. Only his mother hadn't given him up. May God protect Frigga and her goodness. How often was she at the clinic, walking with her boy in the park, holding him when Thor could no longer save himself from feeling guilty and crying himself to sleep. In all those awful hours, his mother had never left his side. 

When Brunhilde and Thor arrived at their parents' house, the young woman got out first and went straight to the entrance. She paid no attention to her brother, no thought crossed her mind that he might need help with his luggage. Sighing Thor took his heavy suitcase and rolled it up the stairs. When he threw it angrily through the door with force, the sweat was already running from his forehead. You could tell he wasn't at his best.

Immediately after his interrogation, he had been wordlessly withdrawn from the room. Thor hadn't even been able to say goodbye to Fandral, much less ask what would happen to his best friend. His lawyers had literally pushed him into a car and had only given instructions that he should shut up. Every word, the police officers could use against him. 

When he arrived at the clinic, doctors and caregivers had already come to meet him. His father had probably informed the staff about his arrival. First, he was taken to a sterile room where they had placed him on a hospital bed. An elderly pale man who had apparently never seen sunlight in his life came to him and bombarded him with questions. 

How do you feel? Does it hurt somewhere? Are you dizzy? How much alcohol did you drink? Have you taken any other medications or narcotics?

But yes, Thor had been dizzy, too dizzy to answer correctly. He didn't know if he should have laughed or creid. One small mistake, one damned stop-sign had thrown his life off track. They had locked him away and had left him alone with his misery. 

All he could remember was that a nurse had taken his blood for testing and had brought him into a small room. After that, he had slept for 48 hours, whether they had injected him with tranquilizer or not, he didn't remember. 

Now he stood alone in the large entrance of the huge house, his suitcase carelessly thrown into the corner. What should he do now? Should he first go into his room or expose himself to the wrath of his father? The latter wasn't that tempting but Thor had to do it anyway.

That's why he crept quietly up the stairs to the second floor, where Odin's office was next to his parents' master bedroom. Had the way always been so long or did it feel like it because the young man felt like he was going to the slaughterhouse? Hopefully his mother was up there, the sensitive woman was arguably the only human being on this planet who could calm his father down. Without her, Thor probably had no chance for a just punishment or even the opportunity to speak. 

When he arrived at the office door, Thor paused. He mentally prepared himself for the outburst of rage that would inevitably follow. Unfortunately, he couldn't rely on the help of his sister, since she showed him the cold shoulder since the detox. However, she hadn't told him why she was behaving like that. He probably had to ask her. A point on his list which he still had to work through. Other notes were that he had to visit Fandral and to contact his dean in the next few days. 

He hesitantly opened the door and saw his father at his wooden desk. The sun was shining through the window which was beheind Odin. The bright light created a shadow that made him look even more threatening than usual. Thor swallowed. When the master of the house saw his son, his face was devoid of emotions. One would have thought that the maid had told him that his lawn grew unevenly. But inside of Odin, Thor knew, was rage and anger.

"Thor, my boy, you're home. Finally. Shouldn't you have arrived here a few hours ago?"

With his hand, the older one indicated that his son should sit down. But the blonde hesitated again. He would have liked to put himself in a corner next to the door to escape as quickly as possible in case of emergency. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Yes, you are right, father. But Brunhilde was too late. I do not know why."

Odin took a deep breath and put two newspapers on the table. Both showed articles about a serious car accident the night before Christmas Eve last year. At the second glance Thor recognized his red car, which had rammed the other car with full force. The driver's side of the dark green car was almost completely crushed, it looked as if it would embrace the hood of his Ferrari.

Thor felt sick at the sight. He, himself, could only vaguely remember the incident but these pictures looked like they had been made for a horror movie. Unfortunately, this was the bitter truth. He had caused this accident, he had driven drunk, he was the person who was to blame. 

"Can you imagine how hard it was to keep your identity a secret. Thankfully, our lawyers arranged everything and could make a deal with the family of the injured party that they wouldn't demand a trial in court. Although we had to pay a lot of money, cover the costs of the stay at the hospital and put you into a six-month withdrawal, but the name Borson wasn't mention publicly."

The younger man didn't knwo what to say. His thoughts were like a roller coaster. He had never really been told what had happened to the driver of the other car. Had he been the only person? How bad had he been hurt? Thor had asked all these questions to his mother in the clinic over and over again and never received an honest answer. He shouldn't burden himself with it, his father would put everything back in order, he shouldn't worry too much and concentrate on more important things.

But what could be more important than processing this incident? In the clinic he had escaped the truth. The relaxed environment and the loving care of his mother had lead to a state of denial. Everything would be fine, right? Wrong! Now he was back home, facing the ruin of what had been his life.

"You don't say anything? To be honest, I did not expect much more. What had happened to my boy? You and your sister brought me so much joy and hope that my company would, once I'm retired, come into good hands. Everything what I have built up with your mother. And now? Brunhilde has to lead the company. A job she wasn't supposed to do, at least not without help. But I am old and tired."

Odin sighed heavily and leaned back. He pulled out another folder from under the desk and scooped it at Thor's feet.

"I've talked to your dean. He's willing to give you another chance if you explain the facts to him. Of course, you have to do it again. I mean the semester that you started last year before your withdrawal. Your timetable and the book list are in the folder. Until then, you can help your sister. So, she can finally continue her medical studies."

Thor was getting smaller in his chair. Slowly he also saw what he had done by his ill-considered actions. His sister and he should take over the company together. Therfore, Odin was so pleased that Brunhilde had wanted to become a doctor and that he had studied economics. They would have been the perfect team. Now the young woman had to deal with their father's business alone as Thor couldn't finish his studies as planned. And Odin wasn't a great help anymore because he was too old to keep the management running efficiently. It should have been his job. 

Suddenly, Odin slammed his hand on the tabled and tore Thor out of his thoughts.

"Do you even listen to me? You have hardly spoken so far. Is this all just a joke to you? Are you aware that our company could have gone bankrupt, that we could have damaged our reputation because of your stupidity? That if your sister weren't so ambitious, we would be a ship without a captain, a kingdom without a king. We can thank god that we have come through this crisis. And you? You're sitting here as if that's none of your business."

The older man in the room grew louder and louder. He even got up.

"You are unworthy. Unworthy to have the name Borson. Your whole life, I've financed your little fun games, I have even gotten you a place at the best university in town and what for? That you and your little friends can celebrate wild parties? Never did you understand the seriousness of the situation. But that ends here. From tomorrow you will work for this company but not in the management. You'll be an intern who will help our nurses and drivers, who will learn what it means to work hard and take care of yourself. That's my final word."

Without objections, Thor rose slowly and left the rom. Odin's words had been tough but fair. He had never had to take responsibility for anything. Even now, half a year after the accident, he still wasn't fully aware of what he had actually done. But one thing was for certain, Thor had caused the damage and had to bring it back in order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos and here is the chapter :)

Since talking to Odin, Thor had retreated to his room, not even greeting his lovely mother. He was too absorbed in his thoughts.

Was he really such a bad person that everyone thought him incapable of living his life alone? Probably. Thor knew he could make more of himself but he hadn't yet shown the same ambition as other young men of his age did. So far, his own pleasure had always been first.

Smiling, he thought back to the time when he had celebrated a huge victory with Fandral and Volstagg. At that time, they had played in the local volleyball team and the three men just wanted a big bottle of mead and maybe the company of beautiful women. 

It had been one of the best evenings he had experienced in his young life because he had met Jane. The shy woman had sat with her friend Darcy at a table next to him and drunk a glass of red wine. Her gorgeous face had captured his interest. Confidently, Thor had walked over to the ladies and invited them to his table. Jane, however, had once looked at him critically from the top to the bottom and had thankfully refused. Never before had anyone turned him down, neither man nor woman. The young lady was the first one and his ego had been offended. In the background, his friends had laughed at him. Still, giving up wasn't an option for Thor. Piece by piece he had conquered her heart, had asked whether she had made bad experiences with men or whether she, because of her beauty, was addressed too often that evening. Jane had denied all of that and said that at the time she was simply not bothered about men as she was working on an important study for her research. That's why Thor had cleverly gotten his chance and asked if she would have a coffee with him when she wasn't so busy anymore.

The end of this story was that he had actually seen her again and the two of them had been together for a year until Jane had decided against him and for her work, which had led her to London.

His ex-girlfriend had always been a workaholic. Her studies were more important to her than romantic and sex. Back then, Thor hadn't understood her when she complained again that he was using his talents for the wrong things. She had said that if he'd use his charm to convince investors to spend money on his father's business, the Borson family would be even more successful, even more efficient. 

How right she had been. Now he lay here in his old room and was faced with the ruins of his life. Thor's studies were in danger. He couldn't imagine, for the sake of it, that his dean would understand the fact that he had driven drunk. His friends had turned away from him, especially Sif and Volstagg. His sister had to keep things going, as he had been in the rehab clinic for over half a year, and had even put her own medical studies on hold. And lastly, he had unnecassarily endangered an innocent human life, the driver could have been dead after all. Shamefully, he still didn't know his name or injury. For that matter, Odin had left everything to his lawyers. 

Thor hit his pillow with a frustrating scream. What had he done? He always thought that something like that couldn't happen to him because everything was running like a clockwork. But only now did he realize that it hadn't been him who had guided his life in the right way, but others. It was his father's money which had garanteed the best education and the wildest parties. His friends had been there for him and had helped him when he didn't know what to do. Years ago, Jane had already realized his problem, that he was no longer focused on important things and had lost sight of his goals. It was that terrible accident which had finally shaken him up and made him aware that he had been in a downward spiral and still was. 

But he would now draw a line here. He just had to believe in himself, survive the internship and leave a good impression. After that, he hoped, his life would return to normal. It couldn't be that difficult?

****

After a quick breakfast with his sister the next day, they both drove together to the headquaters of their company, which was in New York City. Both were greeted friendly, but Thor quickly realized that from now on, things would change. 

It all started when Brunhilde got a steaming coffee from her assistant and he only got a piece of paper which said where he had to go to find the nurses' room. At first, Thor stood there staring stunned at the note in his hand until he caught himself and got into the elevator, but not into the seperate car for the management, no, he went into the car for the nursing staff.

Rarely had the blonde man felt so small when the other employees looked at him in surprise. For years, he had always walked confidently through the entrance hall and now he stood in a crowded elevator, feeling insecure and bowing his head.

When Thor arrived, he almost stumbled over his own feet but otherwise managed to reach his destination uninjured. He knocked hesitantly and it took a while until he heard an annoyed 'enter'.

"Good morning. I'm Thor and will start my intership, today."

With these words, the still young woman turned around and looked at him confused for a short moment. After that, she came closer. Thor noticed that she was a whole shorter than he was, yet she walked with an over-confidence as he only knew from his friend Sif. Certainly, no patient dared to act up. When the redhead finally stopped in front of him, she just glanced at him.

"So you're Odin's offspring. I've heard that you'll start today, but honestly, I didn't expect you to make it here on time. I am Natasha Romanov and I'm the head nurse on duty. Ok, come on, put your bag into the locker and give me your size."

Thor followed her instructions and while he put his things into the small, green locker, Natascha looked for some clothes for him. 

"You're lucky. We still have pants in your size."

She opened the closet and pushed the white pants into his hands. Next, he got a dark blue shirt and a name tag which said that his name was Thor B. and he was still in training. 

"Do not stare. Move! I will instruct you after that and will explain which tasks you have to take over."

There was really a harsh tone on station and as Thor left the room to change, he looked around for the first time. Many nurses were walking from room to room, some were on the phone, other nurses spoke to the drivers. Everything had to be done quickly, accurately and without any mistakes. Time was precious and patients were waiting. First doubts came over the blonde man, doubts that he wasn't created to do this profession correctly. But what elese should he do instead? If he wanted to get his life back then he had to pull himself together and do his very best.

When he came back, Natascha was already waiting for him.

"What took you so long? Haven't you been taught how to put on a pair of pants? No wait, it doesn't matter now. Come here and sit next to me."

Immediately he got a small cellphone and a yellow folder, where his roster was in it. 

"As you can see, you rarely have to take the shifts in the morning. In theory it's enough if you continue to be here by ten o'clock. Please have the cellphone with you during the whole shift and make sure that it is charged. You have to use it in case of emergency. But from time to time, it's also used for things, as if a driver is stuck in traffic and doesn't make it in time. The first week you'll stay with me and I want you to watch my work to get a feeling for it. You only help, if I say so and if the patients allow it. So far, is everything clear?"

Thor just nodded. 

"Good. Today we'll meet with the driver in 20 minutes, we've to bring an elderly lady to her doctor's appointment. There, she will be taken care of by the physician's assistants. It'll be our task that her transport is as safe as possible and everything works out with the registration. Then we'll go on to the local university where we pick up a young man to bring him to his physiotherapeutic treatment. He's a new patient who had an accident last year and has been paralyzed from the chest down since then. As his rehabilitation is still ongoing, he needs a little more help with activities of the daily living. We'll bring him to his therapists, assist if necessary with the treatment, then drive him home and arrange things for the evening, such as preparing dinner, changing clothes and so on. About six p.m., his sister will come and take over."

For the first moment, his day sounded simple but he knew enough about nursing that even the simplest things could quickly lead to problems. But Thor was motivated. He really wanted to prove himself and to the world that he could work hard and take responsibilities. He would do anything to put his life back together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> have fun with the new chapter. And thank you so much for all the kudos and comments.

As promised, the driver was punctually in the underground car park and when he saw that it wasn't Volstagg, Thor sighed in relief. No matter how much he missed his friend, today he wouldn't have had the strength to deal with the bearded man. It was his first day after all.

Since his stay in the rehab center, his two closest friends, Volstagg and Sif, had completely broken off contact with him. After the accident, everything had happened very quickly and his father's lawyers had certainly been responsible as well for the lack of communication, because there was always the fear that conclusions could be drawn that a member of the Borson family had been the drunk driver of the responsible car. Of course, Thor was aware that the two of them knew what he had done since they most likely had recognized his red ferrari in the newspaper article back then. He was sure of that. What he didn't understand was that his friends hadn't even tried to reach him since he was back home. Brunhilde had certainly said something to her best friend, as his sister and Sif were inseparable. Even Fandral had left no stone unturned, but unfortunately he had quickly realized that it had been impossible to reach him in the clinic and that Odin had shieled his son perfectly from the whole world. But now he was back, so what stopped them?

Thor sighed softly. Understandably, he was disappointed, but he wouldn't allow himself to drown in self-pity. No, he had to concentrate on his job! The young man didn't want to be responsible for any other catastrophes again. 

Natascha stopped and greeted the driver warmly, the two had probably known each other for some time. 

"Thor, the young man here is Clint Barton. He has been employed by this company for years. You can always count on him. Clint, in front of you is our new intern Thor. He'll accompany me through the week and then I will decide which tasks he can take over and which patients he may be allowed to look after."

Clint just gave a freindly nod and since he didn't say anything provocative to him, he might not recognized Thor as the son of Odin or he just didn't care. 

"Hello, I'm glad to meet you."

Thor got into the van. Of course, he sat in the background voluntarily, so that Natascha and Clint could talk. In the beginning, he still listened, he didn't want to miss any important facts, but the longer the ride took the more he sank into his thoughts.

Now, when it came to his first patient, he wondered what had happened to the driver of the other car. His father said that he had been injured and had been treated at the hospital, but he didn't get much more informations. No one had told him the truth. His mother had taken great care that he was completely focused on himself during the withdrawal and at some point he had simply stopped asking. But now, more and more guilt feelings came up because he hadn't tried anymore. He was sure that he could talk to his friends, he might still be able to negotiate with his dean if he explained that he had been in a rehab center and was now working on a voluntary basis, but with the driver, it would certainly be more difficult. 

Maybe that was why Thor unconsciously refused to investigate. Perhabs he was afraid of the reaction, which, as he could imagine, would be less friendly. Perhabs he was afraid of more consequences, more than he already had to deal with. After all, he still didn't know what had happened to the driver. Had he been seriously injured. Maybe he had destroyed a life with his stupidity. No, that couldn't be, right? 

Thor suddenly got sick and started to sweat. He was just overwhelmed by the events. He had only recently returned home, faced his father's wrath and his future was on the edge. Surley, he interpreted too much and his worries and fears triggered these bad thoughts. He had to calm down again.

"Hey big guy, is everything alright back there? You look pale. Should I stop for a moment?" 

Clint had probably wachted him through the rearview mirror. But these words also attracted Natascha's attention. They hadn't even been on the road for 15 minutes and Thor had already caused trouble. He could slap himself for it. 

"No, it's ok. Really. Due to the excitement this morning, I hardly came to eat. I think that was probably just something that made me feel dizzy. We can go on."

This seemed to reassure the two of them because they didn't make an unnecessary stopover for him. Fortunately, he had solved the problem charmingly because he had already had enough practice, otherwise how else was it possible for him to wrap so many woman and men around his little finger.

After another 10 minutes, they finally arrived at their destination and were able to get out. Natascha walked straight towards a building and took a small key ring out of her pocket. Clint, on the other hand lingered at the car and indicated to Thor that he should follow his colleague. 

After he had arrived at the building's entrance, the young woman was already waiting for him at the elevator. Annoyed.

"If this is going to work, you have to pull yourself together. Everything has to be done quickly. Right now, it means: get out of the car, pick up the patient, bring her safely to her appointment, and then we have to go to the next one. There, we'll be able to work a bit more relaxed. But remember that we can't waste any time, everything is well planned. Even if a patient, especially elderly people, are disappointed sometimes because they may live alone and are happy when they have someone to talk to. But long conversations are only possible in very few cases. Do you understand me?"

Thor nodded and he never had a chance to answer since they had reached the fifth floor. Natascha went ahead and opened the apartment door and entered. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Hansen. How are you today? Could you sleep a little better that night?"

The young nurse spoke louder, probably the lady didn't hear so well anymore. Thor went in slowly and saw a beautifully decorated apartment. The entrance area was painted in a bright yellow, on the wall hung a big picture which showed a bride, a groom and a group of guests who happily smiled into the camera. The hallway led straight to the living room, where an elderly lady sat in a chair. She talked nicely to Natascha but paused when she saw him.

"Mrs. Hansen, may I introduce you to Thor. He started his internship today and will accompany us to your appiontment."

After his colleague introduced him, Mrs. Hansen turned to him and gave him a friendly smile. 

"Really? That's wonderful. My dear Natascha, you have to be lucky to be able to work with such a young and good looking man. Look at his arms, he can certainly pull out trees with them."

The young nurse just grinned und rolled her eyes slightly. It was easy to see that Mrs. Hansen and Natascha had become friends over the time, as the two of them looked more like mother and daughter. But Thor didn't want to make any further assumptions and that's why he dutifully turned to his colleague, who already had the right task for him. He should get the rollator out of the kitchen and help the woman to get up. Of course, she couldn't resist laughing and telling him that it was the perfekt job for him, since he was such a strong and young man. 

After he had safely get Mrs. Hansen into the car and Natascha had put the important documents for the doctor's appointment into an envelope, they could start again. During the ride, he was sitting in the back seat next to the older lady, as there was more space for rollators, wheelchairs and other bulky tools. At first he thought that it would be strange because Thor had hardly had any contact with older people. He had never met his grandfather and since he studied economics, he didn't have the same experiences and qualifications as his sister Brunhilde, who had already attended severals internships in hospitals and nursing homes. But as it turned out, the young man was wrong. 

Mrs. Hansen took over the task of talking for him. She loved to tell that she was looking forward to the next weeks, as she would travel to her daughter, who was living in Boston and that's why she had to visit her doctor, so he could confirm that she was fit enough for the trip. The woman also said that she had lost her left leg due to a sports injury, but giving up wasn't an option for her back then because she had had to raise her little girl. When she had recovered, she had even started exercising again. Now, she was old but the lady could look back at her life with a smile. Thor was only able to sit quietly and stare at her. He was speechles for the second time today. 

Later, when they had accompanied Mrs. Hansen into the waiting room and handed over the documents to the doctor's assistants, Thor could no longer get her words out of his head. Once again, he had been allowed to meet a human who, against all odds, had never given up. He admired the older lady as much as his friend Volstagg. He also had fought.

"She's great, isn't she? But I warn you, not all people are so friendly. Many patients are unreasonable, they can't accept that they suddenly need help. Although our next patient, Loki, is a rather introvert young man, his words can sometimes be quite hurtful. He hasn't been here for a long time and was released from the hospital only three months ago. He has to get used to his new situation. But I like him."

But even though Thor took the warning seriously, nothing could ruin his good mood at the moment. Finally, hope had returned to him and if other people had managed to get their life back, he could do the same. So the young man got into the van and they could move on. 

However, the trip took a little longer than planned because in the afternoon, the streets were crowded. But Thor could only smile. He sat in the back seat and listened to the impressive cursing of Barton. He learned more and more about his colleagues. First, that their driver was kind and quiet but could be a completely different person within seconds. The perfect evident was that there wasn't much left from the casual driving style, no, Clint quickly squeezed the car into tight gaps between cars instead and showed him one or two dangerous tricks on how to change lanes faster. Natascha, on the other hand, was relaxed even in stressful situations and effectively kept a clear head. Together they were invincible.

After another ten minutes, the grin left Thor's face, as they approached the university and with horror, he realized that it was his school, or better, the faculties which taught business and law. Pale, he stared out the window. Although there were only a few students on the campus, the classes would soon be paused or ended, more and more people would leave the building, among them fellow students of Thor. If they would see him, dressed like a nurse, his reputation would surely be ruined. 

"I could let you out, right here."

Clint looked at him expectantly. At first, the sentence made no sense to him but quickly, Thor saw that the parking lots, which were located directly at the entrance and reserved for disabled people, were already occupied. Ashamed, he had to realize that he had also parked there several times before and he had never thought about that these parking lots would really be needed. He closed his eyes with embarrassment and then nodded. He had to face his fate. 

Natascha was already walking in the direction of the entrance door when Thor had just managed to get out of the car. But with big steps, he had quickly reached the young nurse and was able to exhale briefly with relief as they turned left. This way led directly to the law school. Thus sank the chance of being seen by his fellow students and having unpleasant conversations. 

In the meantime, the classes had been finished because the old corridors were getting more and more crowded, everyone was pushing the other aside. When they had found and entered the wanted room, most of the students were already out. Only a few were still at their tables, either to write down some notes or because they still wanted to speak with the professor. 

Their patient, on the other hand, already came to meet them. He was rather young, Thor assumed that he was at least three years younger than himself. What the blonde also had to admit was that he was very handsome. With his pale skin, his high cheekbones and his black hair, he was exactly the type of man Thor would flirt with. 

"You're late."

His thoughts were interrupted with these words. Natascha just laughed next to him and gently put a hand on Loki's shoulder. 

"I missed you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the new chapter for the week. Have fun. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to all of you :) 
> 
>  
> 
> (As always, I have no Beta Reader and English isn't my native language.)

"I missed you too."

Natascha grinned at Loki. She obviously knew how to deal with the young man but Thor, on the other hand, was still holding back. It was his first day and Loki was his second patient. Normally, he would have introduced himself, but something made him hesitate. Maybe the words of his colleague had unsettled him a bit, that he had to get to know each patient and that he couldn't compare Loki with Mrs. Hansen. Maybe he was afraid that he would do something wrong. So far, the day had been relatively good and Thor really wanted to leave it at that. He took one deep breath and slowly approached the two. 

"Hi, my name is Thor. I am pleased to meet you."

Thus far, Loki hadn't paid him much attention. It was as if he wasn't aware of his presence until after Thor had spoken directly to him. He looked critically up to him and turned his wheelchair slightly, so he had a better look at him. Thor gave him a charming smile and held out his hand to Loki. But he didn't return the gesture. Loki kept his hands on the pushrims. 

"Hello. I wasn't told that I have two assistants."

Uncertain, Thor looked to Natascha, who had to suppress a laugh.

"No, I thought I'd surprise you with that. Mrs. Hansen was very fond of our dear Thor, especially of his strong arms."

The redhead was now standing next to him and squeezing his bicep. 

"But seriously, this young gentleman is my new intern and he will accompany me the next days, so get used to him. And Loki, today is his first day. Please, promise me that you'll be nice to him. He just looked like a kicked puppy."

She winked, causing Loki to roll his eyes and smile. 

Natascha looked at her watch and indicated that they had to go, if they wanted to make it to therapy in time. She took the books from Loki's lap and put them into his bag, which hung at the back of his wheelchair and pushed him in the direction of the exit. 

When they were back at the main entrance, they faced a new problem. Despite the fact that most of the classes were over and many students were already on their way home, the parking spaces for disabled people were still occupied, which meant that their driver actually had to park behind the building. But before Thor could remember that the way to the main parking lot included stairs, he could already hear the familiar Russian cursing of the young nurse. 

"Ok. Can you please go ahead. Hopefully, Clint is on his way back." 

Said and done. Thor quickly made his way to the stairs, but unfortunately Clint was nowhere to be seen, which meant that they both had to manage to transport Loki down the stairs. He groaned in frustration and gave Natascha a sign that they couldn't hope for further help. 

So far, he had never really been aware of what could be done with rather minor things such as parking in the wrong place. Thor and Fandral had often parked in these spots as well, either because they were too late for school and they had had no time to look for another parking lot or because they had just been too lazy to walk. They had never felt remorse. On the contrary, both men had laughed at fellow students who had warned them that they couldn't stay there. But now that he learned what it meant to be dependent on such things, he was ashamed of himself. Helplessly, he looked to his colleague, who briefly considered what they should do. 

"It's not worth waiting for Clint, we clearly have not enough time for that. Who knows where he parked. What do you think how many stairs are there? Definitely more than thirty."

Natascha sighed loudly and pulled her hair in frustration. She seemed to be planning their next actions. Tensed, she crouched down in front of Loki, so that both were at the same eye level. 

"I know you won't like my idea, but I guess that we have no choice. It's the fastest way. Thor will carry you down the stairs and I'll follow you with your wheelchair. If that's okay for you?"

Unethusiastically, the young man nodded. Thor, with a short nod, also indicated that he had no problem with the idea. He licked his lips nervously and approached Loki. He had never carried a disabled person in any way. Sure, the blonde had already had dozens of lovers, whom he had carried into his bed in bridal style, kissing wildly and full of lust, but this was a completely different situation. What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt the young man or worse, if he stumbled. 

"Thor?" 

Natascha looked at him expectantly. So, he mentally kicked himself in the ass and leaned down to Loki. First, he lifted his legs by putting one arm under his knees, then gently placed the other arm on his lower shoulder blades. One last look to his patient, who gave him the approval, in which he laid his arms around Thor's neck. Finally, he lifted Loki and was surprised that he wasn't as heavy as he thought. Carefully, he climbed down the stairs. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he signed with relief. 

"I was afraid that I would drop you."

Surprised, Loki looked up at him and for the first time that day, Thor had proper eye contact with the young man in his arms. What struck him immediately were the green eyes. A color he had never seen before. A small smile formed on his face and suddenly he could relax, as if all his worries had been completely unnecessary. 

"How nice of you that you didn't."

It was just a mumbling with a undertone that didn't exactly hide a certain hint of sarcasm, which made the blonde smile even more. He had met Loki ten minutes ago, but he was sure that he could get used to him. Shortly afterwards Natascha approached the two of them and they could put Loki back into his wheelchair. 

****

After a fast ride, where Clint and Natatscha had imagined more than a hundred methods, what they would most likely to do with the idiots who had taken away the parking lots and where they had more than once exceeded the speed limit, the four had finally managed to reach the therapy centre. 

However, what Thor had noticed was that the closer they had gotten to their destination, the worse Loki's mood had become. Although he didn't know what his patient was expecting, he knew only too well how frustrating physical therapy could be. So he put a hand on Loki's shoulder and hoped that he could calm him down a bit as he pushed him through the reception hall. 

"Ah Loki, there you are. Nice to see you. I thought you wouldn't come today."

They were greeted by a small man, the blonde estimated that he was in his late forties. But his physique was in no way inferior to that of Thor. 

"Excuse us, Mike. We're a bit too late. There were a few problems at the university that we had to solve, but here we are now."

Mike, who was probably one of the therapists, first shook Loki's hand and then went to Natascha, who already took the documents out of her bag and put a pen in the man's hand. 

"Thor, can you bring Loki to the gym. I'll just do the paperwork, so Clint can take the documents with him. He has to go back to the headquarters. "

Both men just nodded and Loki showed him the way. The building was huge and had several floors, fortunately the gym was on the ground floor, next to the indoor swimming pool. Thor was surprised when they entered the room. The usal fitness equipment, which came to his mind first if he heard the word gym, was missing and he could see large therapy beds instead. Some of them were already occupied and therapists performed a variety of exercises with their patients. 

"It's the bed in the right corner."

Mike had caught up with them and told Thor that he would take over from here.

"Great. So, as dicussed last week, we will continue to work on the transfers. As you know, it's important to do it properly if you want to avoid injuries and it also increases your independece. I think that we start sitting."

In the meantime Thor had been looking for a place near the two men, where he could intervene in case of emergency. Natascha had pointed out that he should assist when needed but if he was honest, he had no idea how to do it. The blonde had never really been interested in nursing and hadn't received any training. But now, that he was responsible for a patient, he suddenly realized that this job didn't seem as easy as he thought. The profession included tons of expertise and hands-on training. 

His sister had often dicussed the issue with their father that the employees earned too little money. In her opinion, it wasn't just about the responsibility, but also about the fact that the nurses and drivers had to study further constantly in order to keep up to date. This ambition should be fairly paid. Most of the time he could only smile about that. As an economist, he had looked at the matter from the perspective of the management. It was important for him to generate an annual profit to meet the wishes of Odin to be able to contiue to expand the company. Now, he did understand that his arrogance and prejudice were to blame for his failure to pursue Brunhilde's suggestions.

His eyes fell on Loki again. A man of the same age as himself who had to learn how to transfer from a bed to a wheelchair. He admired the willpower of him. Despite all difficulties, he tried again and again, although Thor could clearly see that Loki was soon at the end of his strength and had to take a break. But he didn't give up.

"Did you learn how to deal properly with patients who suffer from quadriplegia?"

These words tore Thor's thoughts away and made him wince in shock. He hadn't noticed that Natascha had come back and was now standing next to him. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But have you acquired any experiences in nursing? Have you ever attended a seminar or something like that?" 

Thor could only shake his head, which made his colleague sigh in annoyance. When he looked at her, he could recognize that one special look. If Natascha was lost in thoughts, it usually meant nothing good for him. And he was right. Before he could do anything, she appoached the therapist, who was assisting Loki to sit safely and comfortably in his wheelchair again. 

"I don't want to bother you, but before you two quit the session, I would like to add a little exercise. Don't worry. Loki would be the passive part. But would it be possible for me to briefly explain to Thor how to transfer a patient from a wheelchair to bed and back?"

Mike was the first to react and waved him over with a smile. Loki, on the other hand, looked at him with an indefinable look on his face. Thor swallowed loudly.

"Don't be shy, come on."

The therapist had grabbed his arms and pulled him towards Loki, who still hadn't said a word. When Thor came to a halt in front of the wheelchair, Mike pointed to the feet of the young man, which hadn't yet been put back on the footplate. 

"Ok, do I understand Natascha correctly? You don't have much experience in such things? Alright. What you have to keep in mind is that you must lift the patient properly and you can't ignore your own posture as well. First, you place Loki's feet on the ground, they have to be parallel to each other and then you surround them with your own feet. After that, you pin his knees between your own. Understood so far?"

Thor followed the instructions, but was quite nervous. He prayed that they didn't notice. 

"Very well. Now, Loki has to put his arms around your neck and you, in return, wrap your arms around his upper body. The area right under the patient's shoulder would be the best."

With a few skillful moves, Mike corrected him a bit so that nothing could go wrong. 

"Ok. The final step is that you lift Loki to the other side. For that, you have to bend your knees a bit more, so that your back's straight. Then you lean backwards until the patient's bottom don't touch the seat anymore and finally you're able to turn, with the help of your feet, until you can safely let him down on the bed again." 

To the surprise of all his colleagues, the blonde managed to transfered the young man flawless. It took a little longer, but it was his first try after all. A proud smile appeared on his face and he let out his breath with relief, not even aware that he had held it. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy his sucess for long, because as he slowly loosened his grip on Loki, he hadn't thought of his condition. The young man was paralyzed from the chest down. Due to the lack of function of his abdominal and back muscles, he found it difficult to sit without help. But before Thor could realized this, Loki already fell forward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> i would like to apologize for the long wait. It was simply not possible for me to write a new chapter because I was in the hospital for three weeks. Meanwhile I have recovered and will try to write regularly again.
> 
>  
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun with the new chapter.

Thor could see that Loki was tipping more and more forward, but it was as if he was in shock. He could only watch but not do anything about it. Luckily, Mike was right next to him because he was watching the transfer closely. A small step forward and the young man was caught before any serious injuries occurred.

Only when Natascha approached the therapy bed, Thor came to himself again. Since he was the one standing right in front of Loki, he put his arms around his patient's upper body so that he had a better and more secure hold. The blonde could feel Loki, leaning heavily against him, his shoulders tense and he also took in the shaky breath in his neck. The two men stayed in this position for a while, too absorbed in their thoughts.

Only Mike's hand got the attention of the blond man. 

"I think we should finish the session for today. But don't worry, Thor. Everyone started this way once. Next time, you just have to make sure that you keep a hand on your patient, so you can feel if he needs your help or loses his balance."

These words should have a calming effect on Thor, but it seemed they were more likely to trigger the opposite reaction. From Loki. The young man leaned back, as far as possible and used his arms to sit alone on the therapy bed. Natascha and Mike were immediately there to catch him if he should lose his balance again, but Loki shook their hands off. 

"Next time? I'm not a doll which you can use to practice as it pleases you. It seems to me that our dear Thor has two strong arms, which are great for women, but he clearly doesn't have the experience to use them for nursing and I won't serve as a guinea pig!"

Loki turned his face away from them. He probably wanted to hide how much the incident upset him, but Thor had seen the tears shimmering in his eyes. He stepped back so that the physical therapist got better access to his patient and was able to quickly and efficiently transfer him back to the wheelchair. Loki still tried to avoid any eye contact, even the calming words of Mike seemed to miss their effect.

The blond man didn't know where to go. Should he help, should he apologize to Loki or should he just wait until his colleagues were ready? He didn't even know what he had done wrong. Well, his mistake had been obvious, but as Mike already said, everyone had to start somewhere. Thor had even been glad that it had been Loki he could transfer. He didn't know why, but he liked the young man, he even thought he might have a connection to him. He was probably wrong. 

****

Thor had hoped that the bad mood would disappear on the way to Loki's appartment, but the tense atmosphere had only worsened. Natascha had offered to sit in the back so Loki could calm down a bit, unfortunately, Clint brought new papers with him, which had to be signed by the young nurse. So, Loki had had to endure the presence of Thor for a little longer.

As the car finally arrived at the desired address, the blond man took a deep breath. During the ride, he hadn't dared to start a conversation with Loki because he still avoided any eye contact and had only looked out of the window. But what should Thor have said? He still didn't know why his patient suddenly showed him the cold shoulder. Of course, he could understand that situations, like those that had happened in the therapy center, were unpleasant for both sides, only it was incomprehensible to Thor that Loki had now completely withdrawn and every progress that the two had made today, again had disappeared. 

Every human being made mistakes and the blonde was also sorry that he hadn't paid enough attention to Loki during the transfer. But you couldn't forget that it was his first day after all. He had never had to work with patients before like his sister did, hadn't completed any training that could have taught him basic moves which needed to be mastered in nursing. He didn't even have a college degree. Thor was an intern and nothing else. Even if in the past, he had liked to pretend that his father's company had been his for a long time. Which, from today's perspective, was just a ridiculous memory because after all that had happened, the blonde man was only sure about one thing, that he wasn't able to manage his own life.

"Hey, big guy! Are you coming or what?"

Because of his inner monologue, Thor hadn't noticed that the others had also climbed out of the car and that Natascha already pushed Loki in the direction of the entrance. Clint laughed, realizing that he hadn't pay any attention to his environment. 

"Ok, listen. I don't know what happened during the therapy session, but you and Loki are both quite upset. However, you should talk to him. Would be a pity if you two lovebirds would be separated." 

With a pat on the shoulder, Clint turned away from Thor and headed back to the car, packed all papers into his bag and then, drove slowly away. The blonde, on the other hand, was thunderstruck. He knew that he had to follow his colleague and that she and Loki were already waiting, but he couldn't get his body to move. Clint's words repeated themselves over and over again in his head. 

Had the driver made fun of him or why should he say something like that? He had worked together with the black-haired man for the first time and had failed miserably. Thor was certain that Loki would be happy when he would leave the appartment tonight. Maybe one of them had already called his father and demanded that he should end his internship as a nurse. The blond man didn't dare to hope for Odin's sympathy. He knew, if one complaint would reach the old man he wouldn't only dishinherit Thor, would take the company from him or would throw him out of the house, no, he'd certainly make sure that he would never again get a job in New York City. His life would be ruined. Well, more than it was already ruined. 

"Thor? Is everything ok?" 

The person in question turned and could see Natascha at the entrance, who looked at him worriedly. 

"We've been waiting for you for ten minutes now. I had already feared that you went back to the headquaters with Clint." 

Had he been out here for so long? He had been so absorbed in his thoughts and fears that he hadn't gotten how fast time had passed. Cursing himself, he approached the female nurse, who had meanwhile turned in the direction of the entrance door. Thor followed quickly. 

As he took off his shoes, he looked around carefully. Natascha had told him that the flat belonged to Loki. When his grandfather had died and he had been accepted at law school, the young man had been looking for an affordable apartment in the city, which wasn't an easy task here and the reason why the blond man still lived with his parents. Back then, Odin had refused to pay him and his sister a move, probably to be able to control them better. Loki, on the other hand, had had the luck that he had inherited a small fortune and that he had used his time in highschool to earn a bit extra through various mini-jobs and not, like himself, wasted his school years with parties. 

The apartment was on the first floor, so obstacles such as stairs or larger bumps fell away. Thor wondered if the place was chosen before Loki was bound to the wheelchair or afterwards. He wanted to ask his colleague but it was unfair to question her about patients behind their backs. When he followed the young woman into the kitchen, he could see that everthing was wheelchair-accessible. First of all, there were wide door frames, so that a wheelchair could be pushed through without further problems. Other things that he noticed were, for example, that the cabinets hung lower on the wall or the handles on the furniture were larger, making them easier to grasp. 

Only one thing, he couldn't discover and that was Loki. He was probably in his romm and waiting for the food to be ready. Thor could well imagine that he had already counted the minutes until his caretakers would left the apartment. So he joined Natascha, who again took care of the preparations for dinner and cut vegetables into small pieces. 

"Can I help you somehow?"

The young nurse looked at him sceptically, then shook her head. 

"I'm not a friend of prejudice, but I doubt that you're well versed in cooking. Besides, I'm almost done anyway. But could you please explain to me why you behave so strangely? I can tell that the first day is never easy, which was the reason that I let you breathe for a moment after our arrival, but you have to pull yourself togehter."

Thor knew that he would get into trouble, but he couldn't explain why the incident bothered him so much. He probably was just scared he would mess everything up. 

"I don't know. I'm just wondering why Loki acts like this. Of course, I can understand that it wasn't an pleasant situation for him, I was also schocked that I could easily hurt someone just because I didn't support him enough. But he knew that I'm an intern. Why is he showing me the cold shoulder now? I didn't do it on purpose."

Natascha looked at him for a long time.

"I want you to listen to me very well, Thor. I know that you're an intern, just like Loki does. But I want you to see it from his perspective. Loki was like you, an independent young man, was successful in his studies, had his whole life in front of him and overnight, everthings changes. Can you imangine that you wake up in a hospital and a doctor told you that from now on you have to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of your life? It would be a nightmare for me. Loki now has to re-learn everything, piece by piece. It's just too understandable that it affects him so deeply."

By now she had completely turned to him. 

"And you shouldn't take it too seriously. Today, I introduced you to patients whom I knew to be quite sociable. But there are also cases where people become insulting or even aggressive. As a nurse, you have to be tough a lot. You'll probably get used to it. But you have to keep in mind that the patients are depend on your help. That's why you can't just stand in a corner for minutes and isolate yourself from your environment. We don't have time for that. Don't worry, I won't report it to your father because you're new to the job, but I don't want it to happen again. Are we clear?"

Thor could only nod. Maybe Natascha was right and he shouldn't get all worked up about the situation. He would love to talk to Loki and explain everything to him in peace. Could he leave his colleague alone, even though she said ealier that she didn't need his help. But before he could ask the young woman, she seemed to be able to read his thoughts. 

"He's in the living room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, I would like to mention that I don't have a beta reader and English is not my mother tongue. I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and your comments.  
> So have fun with the new chapter ;)
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, the last name of Loki is Nálson, since in the nordic mythology, the frost giant Laufey had also been called Nál.

When Thor entered the living room, he saw Loki sitting at a desk in a corner of the room, in front of him was his computer. It was a peaceful sight. The dark-haired man hadn't noticed him yet, which gave Thor the opporttunity to look closer.

He had already noticed the fact that Loki was a very attractive man, but due to the soft light of the screen, his cheekbones appeared even sharper and his skin even paler. His black hair fell curly into his face, which had taken on a concentrated expression. Once again, the same thought crossed his mind, as it did at the university, that if he had met the young man on the street, he would surely have tried his luck and had flirted with him. 

Thor couldn't imagine whether Loki would have actually returned his clumsy flirtations, because a man like him was often complimented or asked for a date, but he would have tried it nonetheless. The young man probably would have dropped a sarcastic or insulting comment and would have gone on carelessly.

He had to smile at the thought, but these picture existed only in his head and he had to mentally kick his own ass, so he didn't lose sight of his actual plans. 

Thor gently knocked on the door frame to announce his presence. 

"Hey, what are you doing? Could I sit with you or do you prefer to be alone?"

Despite the knock, Loki startled and looked at him confused, as if he had forgotten that he was even in his apartment. He probabaly thought that Thor would stay in the kitchen with Natascha. But a moment later, his facial expression was unreadable. Slowly he leaned back, looked at his computer screen one last time and turned his wheelchair in his direction. His hands remained firmly on the pushrims.

"Let me guess, you want to talk about what happened at the therapy center."

Thor flinched. Loki really had a talent to get straight to the point. But he was somehow grateful that he could immediately address the topic without much small talk. Nevertheless, the young man was faster and didn't even let him speak. 

"Listen, Thor. There's not really much to talk about. For me, the case is closed. You're new to this job and I was just shocked because I fell forward. Luckily, nothing serious happened. And that's the end of the story."

Thor could have agreed and the matter would have been done, but he didn't want to give up easily. He approached carefully and took a chair which he placed directly in front of Loki's wheelchair. 

"That may be true, but I have a feeling that there's some tension between us, which is completely unnecessary. By the way, it was good to work with you, today. What Natascha told me so far, there have to be far worse patients." 

Loki just shook his head. 

"So, you don't want to let the subject drop, because you're afraid that Natascha will assign you to another patient and you're worried that you might get a crazy guy who might throw a plate at your head?"

Thor looked gravely at the young man and nodded. 

"Well, yes and the fact that I would like to be uninjured. Imagine how much it would hurt to have hot soup on your face. Someone would have to pull carrots out of my hair."

For a brief moment, it was quiet until the two men had to laugh loudly without warning. Both of them couldn't stop and Thor felt like a weight was lifted from his mind. With a big grin, he watched as the cold expression on Loki's face disappeared, leaving only a big smile that actually reached his beautiful green eyes and let them shine brighter. 

After a while, Thor had calmed down again and his smile changed again to a serious expression.

"Loki, I really meant that. I enjoyed the day and even though it's just my first day, I have no illusions that this job can be exhausting. But that's alright and that's why I don't want to make unnecessary conflicts with patients, no, people like you. The last few months haven't been easy for me and I think you can understand that."

It was quiet in the living room again, but this time it wasn't unpleasant as in the car. Thor looked at the young man, whose eyes looked at a indeterminate point on the opposite door. He didn't know what to do next and felt that if he would say something wrong now, the walls around Loki would be rebuilt. The blonde had seen it in the therapy center how fast that was possible. 

Loki's grip on the pushrims tightened and he rolled himself a little farther away from his desk and closer to Thor. Now, they were really sitting opposite each other. The black-haired man looked him deep into his eyes. It seemed like he was looking for something. One last sigh and he began to speak.

"Everything's ok. I was just shocked. Meanwhile, I'm used to my body not working as it once did, but if it calms you, it wasn't the first time that I lost my balance during a transfer. However, it's always scary when you fall and you know that you can't do anything about it and that's exactly what has upset me so much. And to be honest, I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

The young man ran his hands over his face and in that moment he understood Natascha's words. He saw how exhausted Loki was and that it was hard for him to accept his disability. The young nurse had asked him if he could imagine waking up one day and being paralyzed. His answer would be no. Thor had never been an independent man before, at least as far as the financial things was concerned, but he still had himself. He could go wherever he wanted without help, he could do sports to take his mind off things. No matter what, he could plan his decisions freely. For Loki, such things were no longer possible. If he wanted to do something, he needed help or had to plan certain things. But he didn't give up. He fought and Thor admired him for that. 

"I'm glad you did."

****

After the talk with Loki, the rest of the evening was very relaxed. Thor would even go so far that he enjoyed eating with the two of them. The food was simple but delicious and they laughed a lot. But the blond had to remember himself, that he didn't forget, he had been there to work.

Loki had needed help with his meal. The young nurse had shown him that due to the high level of injury the black-haired man could move his arms and partly his wrists, but his fingers were paralyzed. Although the doctors had been able to form a functional hand by means of an operation, where the tendons were shortened, so that Loki could grap objects by a special technique. Yet, they had to reach him things like forks and spoons before he could take them in his hand. But bad mood or an unpleasant tension had fortunately no longer come up.

When they had finished eating, Loki's sister Hela had come to the apartment to continue to look after her brother and prepare him for the night. 

She was a tall woman and Thor felt that she attracted all attention only by her mere presence. But if he had tried to talk to her, he had been punished with a cold glance. So, it had surprised the blond man all the more, as Hela had greeted her little brother with an almost lovingly kiss on the forehead. 

****

And so, the days had passed after his start as a nurse and his first week was over. If Thor had to come to a conclusion, he would say that he enjoyed the work. Of course, there were always situations which brought you to your limits, but there were also some touching moments which made up for the stress like a grateful hug from patients who embraced you sincerely. 

Thor, however, enjoyed the time with Loki the most. He had seen the young man every day, because Natascha was his temporary primary caretaker during the day. They picked him up from university, took him to his medical appointments or physical therapy and cooked a delicious meal for him in the evening. Well, Natascha cooked, with Loki and Thor standing by and driving her insanse.

But after work, there was little distraction for him. So far, he had been able to stay away from his father, only once when he had had to see him at breakfast. But fortunately, his lovely mother had put an end to the tense silence. His sister Brunhilde, on the other hand, talked to him again, but they rather met on a professional basis.

That's why the blonde had been all the happier when Fandral had visited him on his day off. His best friend had had a hard time as well and was glad that the nightmare was over, at least for him. He hadn't been arrested after their interrogation, but he also had to fight with Odin's lawyers. Back then, they had sworn him to secrecy, had kept him away from the Borson family and they had assisted him in his interrogation against Thor, which meant that they had dictated every word to him. However, Fandral hadn't given up and was still there for Thor.

With the support of his best friend and a relaxed weekend, the blond man wanted to start with all his strength into the new week. Soon, he would find out which patients he was still allowed to look after. But just as he entered the company's headquarters, he was stopped by one of Odin's lawyers. 

"Mr. Borson, we would like to ask to follow us into the meeting conference room. Your father and Laufey Nálson want to clarify some things."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said yesterday, I am very sorry that I needed so long for a new update. My muse seems to have left me at the moment and I'm fighting for it to come back to me.
> 
> So thank you for your patience and have fun with the new chapter.

When Thor approached the conference room, he could clearly hear the two men dicussing. But it sounded that Mr. Nálson was the one who was upset.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I want you to make a decision as soon as possible. That's what you owe me. After all..."

However, Loki's father stopped talking when he realized that he was comming in. Thor immediately had a bad feeling. Would he be told that he should end his internship or had he done something else he didn'tknow about? The blonde man couldn't imagine that Loki would complain about him, but he could not speak for his family. Even though he had tried so hard to befriend Hela or at least have a friendly talk with her, it didn't seem to interest her. Each time she had punished him with cold glares or ignored him completely. Her greatest concern seemed to be the well-being of her younger brother, whom she lovingly cared for, except that neither he or Natascha had given any reason to worry about. They were never late for appointments or otherwise allowed any mistakes, which could jeopardize the black-haired man's safety. 

Carefully, he entered the room and could see that not only the two men were present, but also the young nurse. When he looked to her for help, she shrugged her shoulders unknowingly. 

"Thor, there you are. Perfect. Then we can start. The reason why I let you both come is that we're looking for a new primary caretaker for Loki Nálson. So far, this task was done by Miss Romanov, but since she is one of our head nurses, she won't be able to continue. Normally, I would look for a suitable successor, but we don't have time for that because Mr. Nálson doesn't live downtown and his daughter is too busy at work, so that in the future she won't be able to continue caring for her brother as she has done so far. Thus, we are faced with a difficult decision."

Odin had gotten up and Thor could tell that his father was nervous. Never in his life had he seen the old man anxious or worried. If you took a close look, he rarely showed any emotions, except anger. He always said that you couldn't afford weaknesses as a manager and that's why Thor was surprised that Odin almost broke out in sweat because of such things. 

"I had a conversation with Ms. Romanov this morning and she said Thor was the best for this job."

For the first moment, the blonde man didn't know what to say. Had he heard right or was he dreaming? A look to Mr. Nálson revealed that the man was as surprised as he was. He had the same perplexed expression on his face. But before Thor could react or agree in any way, Laufey leapt from his seat and approached Odin. 

"Are you kidding me? He should take care of my son? The boy can't even take care of himself."

The dicussion between the two men continued, but Thor stopped listening. What did Laufey mean by not being able to take care of himself? Well, he was right. The last few months had been anything but fun for him, but how was he supposed to know that? Did he know him personally or maybe he had him checked? Thor shook his head, no one could be so paranoid. Something like that only happened in movies. 

In the meantime, Natascha had also risen and tore Thor from his thoughts.

"I don't know what your problem is, but please, could we all calm down. We're here to make a decision and in my opinion, Thor is suitable for this task. Loki gets on well with him and that's supposed to mean something. I don't want to be rude, but he has already scared other nurses away. Only with his words. Of course, Thor hasn't any training. Fortunately, I was able to watch him over the week and I have to say that he's a quick learner. We wouldn't leave him alone with your son. I would personally take care that he knows everything which is necessary to do a proper job and he will continue to be under my observation. But I think, that our big guy will be able to pick up your son from school. In the end we all want only the best for Loki."

Thor looked at his colleague with amazed eyes. Usually, compliments rarely came over her lips, which meant that you never really knew where you were with her. She, on the other hand, was a pro when it came to getting the most out of the situation, keeping a clear head when things got nasty, and most importantly, she never let stress and annoyance get to her patients. Which was probably why she liked Loki so much. He was a very introverted person, liked to hide behind his books, but when he was tempted he could strike with lightning speed. He was like a crocodile, which was waiting for prey. Natascha loved to test her limits and to be challenged, but she never pushed him too far and always remained polite. In Thor's case, he not only got insulting words from Loki, no, the young nurse also liked to make his life difficult. So far, he hadn't felt that he was doing his job well, but he was obviously wrong. 

"You can not believe that, Miss Romanov!"

Laufey was still standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what was happening to him. His emotions changed from disbelief to anger and back. Both parties, Odin and Natascha, were convinced that he was well suited to taking care of Loki and Thor had to admit that he liked the idea. He got on well with the young man. Apart from the professional connection, he would call both of them friends. 

But Loki's father seemed to be anything but happy with the decision. But why? Well, Natascha had already said that he had no education, but he would do nothing that would hurt his patient. If he had learned something in his job, it was the fact, that he had to take time to think and then act. If he were unsure about a situation, he would either ask for advice or contact the company. After all, these were people who needed help. Mistakes couldn't be allowed, because even the smallest adversities could have fatal consequences. The blonde man was aware of that. 

Mr. Nálson should dance with joy instead because he got a caretaker so soon, if the situation was as urgent as Odin said. In this moment, he would like to have Loki at his side. The black-haired man would take a quick look at him, saying that he should take a deep breath and then to stay calm. He always had that soothing effect on him, which Thor could really need right now, because he could feel the anger in him steadily rising. 

"If I could say something about that matter, I would like to take over the task. My colleague has already mentioned correctly that I'm still a newbie, but I'll manage to bring your son to his appointments. And I really can't understnd why you make such a drama. You need the help. If you don't like my father's choice, then feel free to looke somewhere else."

The last sentence was wrong. Thor knew it the moment he said it out loud. Because not only Odin, also Natascha turned to him and gave him warning glances. But he couldn't help it. For a long time, something good happened to him and one person managed to make him look bad again. 

"No, of course, you'll get the needed help from us. But Thor and Miss Romanov are right, you have to live with the decision, Laufey. My colleague has been gaining many years of work experience and is always doing well for our company, so if she says that my son's the right person for this job, then I'll support her choice."

Mr. Nálson still seemed to be unhappy, at least when judged by his tensed shoulders and clenched jaw. But he, too, seemed to have understood now that he had to accept Thor or otherwise had to find another company which provided him with nursing staff. Loki's father swallowed hard, slowly approached him and nailed the blonde man down with his glances. 

"If I only hear one complaint about you, then you're a dead man, Borson."

With these words Laufey left the conference room and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and I have no beta reader.


	9. Chapter 9

After the unusual conversation, Thor had hoped that his father would finally talk to him. That he might explain to him why Mr. Nálson had been so angry and why he didn't trust him, but not a word came over his lips. As soon as Loki's father had left the room, Odin also packed his things and gave Natascha some instructions, which, to his surprise, seemed to confused the young nurse. Normally, she was always the part of the group who mastered difficult situations skillfully. 

And that's why Thor ran after his old man. He didn't want to be treated like that again. He had barely spoken to his father after his accident. Frigga often came to the rehab center and told him that Odin was too busy or that he needed to deal with urgent matters in the company. At that time, the blonde could still understand why he had hardly ever visited him, after all, everything had to be done to protect the reputation of the Borson family. Only after his return, things had little changed. His father continued to avoid him, seeming to ignore him when they were all sitting at the dining table. If he had questions about his accident, they were waved off with a warning glare. He always said that Thor shouldn't worry, it would be alright. But it wasn't, at least not for him. He still didn't know who was the person in the car which he had rammed. To this day, he had no idea what had happened to him. Was he well again, had he still injuries or was he possibly dead? 

No, he couldn't allow such thoughts. As long as he didn't know what exactly had happened, he could not assume horrible things like that. His mother always said that he should always think positively and just now, when his life got a kind of structure again, he couldn't let himself be dragged down by his doubts. Instead, Thor preferred to speak with Odin, after all, he was the only one who knew what had happened. 

"Father please, wait for me."

The blonde man didn't know what it was, whether it was due to the word 'please' or his desperate tone, but he actually stopped.

"Can you please explain what that was? Why does Mr. Nálson hate me so much, what did I do wrong?"

His father still hadn't turned around, but Thor could clearly see that his shoulders dropped down, followed by a resigned sigh. Did he hide something? But if it was personal, why hadn't he talked to him in private?

"Thor, I wouldn't like to discuss this kind of conversation in the middle of our company."

With these words, his old man slowly turned around and looked at him seriously. His face, however, didn't show any emotions. His hard facade, which he otherwise only reserved for his employees, met him for the first time. What was wrong? He could understand that Odin was disappointed in him, and that he had done nothing to earn his trust. Only in this case, it was more than a problem with trust. When the blonde had come to the conference room, he had clearly heard that Mr. Nálson said to his old man he would owe him something. Had he trouble with Loki's father? Did he take it out on Thor? Perhaps, it was the same reason why Hela ignored him. 

"Are you serious? You're hiding something from me and I want you to finally enlighten me!"

It was not planned that he would shout at his father in the entrance area, but he could hardly keep his anger in check. Since the accident, everybody didn't feel necessary to speak with him openly. His friends didn't want to meet with him, his mother protected him and it seemed that she wanted to shield him from the whole world and now, Odin did the same? He could handle it when he yelled at him angrily or said that Thor's lifestyle was a waste of time, but this was new. For the blond man, his father had always been a person who demanded respect and never showed any weaknesses, who loudly declared his displeasure and ruled his company with an iron fist. But now, he seemed to be more and more tired, almost defeated. Well, admittedly, Odin had always preferred to avoid annoying stuff. Out of sight, out of mind. But this situation concerned Thor personally, maybe even the whole Borson family. So why didn't he finally say what had happened? 

But when he thought that he would finally get answers, that his father would actually take him aside and would explain what was going on, Natascha interrupted them. Of course, the redhead didn't know about the seriuosness of their conversation but Thor could scream with frustration.

"My boy, I believe that you have some patients who need your help urgently. We'll talk later."

With these words Odin turned away and disappeared in the elevator car which was reserved for the management. 

****

"Would it be too much to ask, if you don't infect me with your bad mood?"

Loki sat at the dining table and was visibly confused. 

After Natascha had interrupted the conversation with his father, she had quickly noticed her mistake. She had also apologized but the moment between them was gone, as well as Odin himself. But the blonde hadn't been able to pout for long because of the transfer of primary care to Thor, a new planning within the employees had been necessary. He had to pick up Loki from law school from now on and was responsible for bringing him to his appointments on time, completely without supervision, which was not the most difficult part. Since Thor wasn't a trained nurse, he couldn't manage the tasks of Hela alone, but had to learn it. Step by step. Which put even more pressure on him.

Thor had kept himself together so that he could do his work conscientiously as possibly, at least he tried to, but he couldn't hide his anger about his father completely. The blonde had always been very emotional and his mother had told him once that one could read his feelings in his face as if from a book. So it was no surprise to him that his frustration had found its way to the surface. 

"I'm sorry."

His voice made Loki look up and let set his notebook aside. He really had to sound more gloomy than he had thought. Which made him sigh. 

"Look, I had a bit of a fight with my father. Somehow, I have the feeling that he is keeping something very important from me and honestly, I have absolutely no idea how to get the truth out of him. He can be so stubborn sometimes."

The black-haired man had to smile at his confession about his problems with his old man.

"Thor, calm down. Don't you think that parents are all the same when it comes to their children? Your father probably just wants to protect your sorry ass from something."

He had to laugh loudly at Loki's words. His favorite patient always took Thor's mind off with his mere presence. 

"That may be true. But I'm not sure this time that silence will save my 'sorry ass' from trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and lovely comments.

After the talk with Loki, Thor had to take two days off, as the conversation with his dean was due. The blond man had been afraid of that day, hoping that he would be able to face the man, who literally held his future in his hands, without distractions. 

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to clarify the matter with his father. It seemed that his old man was a master at avoiding unpleasant topics. It had always been like that. Even in his youth, Odin had cared more about his company than to deal with the problems of his son. If his mother hadn't been so caring, he would probably have ruined his life earlier. 

Angrily, Thor shook his head. These thoughts were wrong and he knew it, because that his life had taken such an ugly turn, was all his own fault. No one could be blamed but himself. Even if it would be the easier way to point the finger at his father. But he had to give his old man some credit. After all, it had been his doing that he wasn't in jail at this very moment, although he would have deserved the punishment. And if he was honest, Odin could have left him with nothing but his clothes on his body. It would've been simple to kick him out of the house, to cut him off the funds and absolve him from his duties in the firm. The blond man would have been ruined and would probably live under a bridge or starve to death in a filthy alley. He should rather thank every god in the universe for his father's mercy. However, he was adult enough to see that it was his turn today to choose a future path. 

Nervously, Thor wobbled with his foot and continued to watch the clock hanging on the opposite wall. He had always hated the corridors, which led to the teacher's offices. As beautiful as the university was designed, or at least in those areas where students were allowed to enter freely, it seemed that they had left these rooms, the rooms of corruption as Fandral always called it, in such a sterile, white color. Probably the one who were responsible had created the halls with pure intention to break a student and he had to admit that it didn't miss the desired effect. 

When he was about to get up to stretch his numb limbs, having spent, what had felt like an eternity, on those uncomfortable plastic chairs, the door opened which led into the dean's office. A middle aged lady came out smiling and gave him a sign that he should enter. Thor straightening his tie again and walked slowly into the front room, where the secretary's small desk were placed.

"Mr. Borson, you can go straight to his office. He already expects you."

Nodding, he went on and knocked on the dark-brown door, which bore the name of the dean in golden letters on it. He took a deep breath and when he heard a soft 'come in', he summoned all his courage to face one of the most important conversations of his life. Now or never, he could do it.

"Good afternoon, Thor. Please have a seat."

Mister Selvig was an elderly man with gray hair and looked harmless at first sight, but you should never underestimated him. He stood up, with all his power, for the things which were worth fighting and his greatest weapon was his sharp mind. Thor approached slowly and thanked him for giving him the opportunity to be able to have a conversation with the man.

"It would be the best that we come straight to the point. I was told that several months ago, you had an accident which you caused by... excessive consumption of alcohol. After that, you were taken to a facility where you had a therapeutic withdrawal, which, as I can read in my documents, was successful. Is that correct?"

Thor could only nod for confirmation.

"And if I understand it correctly, you want to continue your studies? You're now missing a total of two semesters, because you have to repeat the one, which you had started before your accident. Is that also correct?" 

The voice of his dean sounded serious and gradually Thor's hand began to sweat profusely. Unconsciously, he wiped them on his pants and licked his dry lips. 

"That's right. I'm aware that I missed the start of the fall semester and can not start again until next summer. Should I get the chance from you, that is."

Mr. Selvig didn't look convinced and continued to read through his files, which apparently contained all the academic facts about the blond man and probably also the unofficial ones. He knew that the dean had been thoroughly informed about the events. His father had talked to the man, but you couldn't put much value on Odin's words. After all, Thor was his son and his father was a business man who had something to sell and that's how he felt right now. Sitting here in this office, trying to show his good sides and hope that he was either convincing enough or that the dean, at least, had pity on him. 

"What have you done in the meantime, Thor? I mean, after you left rehab?"

The blond man couldn't help smiling. He was only too happy to tell his dean how he had started his internship at his father's company. Understandably, he didn't tell the part where Odin had thrown him out of the management, because he had jeopardized the reputation of the Borson family. Yet, he could proudly say that he enjoyed working as a nurse, that he wonderfully got along with his patients, even it wasn't always easy and it also gave him the opportunity to gain new insights for the company because he had been only familiar with numbers and financial statements. 

Mr. Selvig patiently listened to his story, asked here and there for more details and informed himself about his colleagues and how he dealt with them. When Thor had told his part, there was a thoughtful silence between him and his dean. Apparently, the man debated whether he should give him another chance or not. 

"Thor, I want to be honest with you. Your actions didn't only harm you, but others as well. I certainly don't have to explain that to you."

Selvig sighed loudly.

"I have known you since our first interview and could follow your academic career and I have to say that the accident had one positive result. You have become an adult. I mean, you act thoughtful and you're ready to take responsibilities. I'd like to ask you a question. Are you sure that you want to finish your studies? As you have told me, how much fun this nursing job is doing for you, I can't help believing that you may want to change your future career."

The silence was now heavy in the room and uncomfortably for all involved, but Thor couldn't answer. He would have expected many possible questions or concerns from his dean, but not that he should think twice about giving up his studies in order to learn something completely new. 

The older man in front of him scratched his neck and gave him a sign that the conversation was over.

"Listen carefully. I don't want you to end your studies. If I hadn't been willing to give you a chance, I would never have made this appointment with you in the first place. However, I could see the joy in your eyes when you have talked about this job. Please, take your time and think carefully. If something else makes you happier than following in the footsteps of your father, then don't be afraid to pursue new goals."

With these words, Thor shook hands with Mr. Selvig and left the office. In the front room, he had to take a deep breath and had to hit himself hard on his right arm. For him, the last few minutes seemed like a strange dream, as he often had had in the rehab. 

"Is everything alright, Mr. Borson?"

Only now did he realize that he wasn't alone in this room. He had completely forgotten about the presence of the secretary. Thor mentally kicked his ass and forced one of his best smiles on his face. He couldn't show any weaknesses in fornt of this lady. Somehow, he had to come home and there, he could crawl in a dark corner and let himself fall apart. A simple task, which seemed so difficult at the moment.

"Of course. I wish you a nice day."

As soon as possible, he left the rooms of his dean's office and fled to the white corridors, where he almost collided with someone. In the very last moment, he was able to stop and could finally see who was blocking his way. But he couldn't believe it. 

Loki was in front of him and seemed to be waiting for Thor because when the dark-haired man saw him, his eyes began to shine, even though his face appeared rather indifferent for untrained people. 

"Loki... what?"

Rolling his eyes, the younger man had to smile.

"Charming as always. I see that you left your intelligence with Mr. Selvig."

Thor shook his head, puzzled. He simply couldn't understand why Loki was here. As far as he could remember the man's shedule, he would have had to be picked up more than half an hour ago. 

"I d-don't ... what?"

The grin on Loki's face grew bigger and he rolled himself closer to the blond man. 

"You told me that today, you have an appointment with your dean. I thought that you could use some moral support. I even brought non-alcoholic prosecco. Either way, we can drink some because you can continue your studies or we just drink because of frustration while pretending to be drunk on that stuff."

Smiling, he took the bottle in his hands and held it in Thor's direction, but the blond man could say nothing. For the second time that day, he was speechless. However, this time it wasn't the schock which was responsible for his lack of answers, no, it was the incredible joy and relief that had come when he looked at Loki. 

Of course, he had told the other man about his appointment, as well as Fandral. He hadn't ask directly, but at least he had hoped that his best friend would help him to calm his nerves and be there for him. Sadly, Fandral had strictly refused and had told him, he wouldn't put a foot near this office again anytime soon. The only one, who had come to offer comfort, was the one man he had least expected to show up. After all, he was bound to driving services and caretaking. The dark-haired man's daily routine was organized, but he had broken that tight shedule to stand by his side.

"Thor?"

The blond man could see how the smile slowly disappeared on Loki's face. Certainly, he thought that he had done something wrong, but he couldn't know how much this little gesture meant to Thor. The dark-haired man was the first person, after his accident, who had done something nice for him. Sure, his father had helped him and his lovely mother was always there, but no one, who didn't belong to his family, had really cared for him since the fateful night. The mere fact that Loki was here, created a warm feeling in Thor.

He gently took the bottly and placed it carelessly on the floor. With a big grin and wet eyes, he took the younger man in his arms and Loki seemed to understand because a moment later he could feel warm hands on his back, which carefully stroke his spine up and down.


End file.
